onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Feedback about my writing
Sorry, I am not sure if this is the right section to post this. I want to start destubbing chapter pages, but I first want to make sure that my writing is not so bad that I will waste my and everyone else's time. Please take a look at Chapter 88 and Chapter 487, 2 random chapters that I already did. User:Montblanc Noland told me that this kind of style is good, and exactly what this wikia needs on chapter/episode pages (as he said on my talk page). Can someone review these 2 pages and give me some feedback? Are they done well? Or do you have some suggestions to improve my style? Baron Bones Brook (talk) 06:18, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey Alex. I know you already got my feedback before, but stubs are my specialty. My only comment on these summaries is that you say that characters "start" or "begin" to do things instead of just saying that they do them. In some cases, like "Chew begins to get up," this makes sense; Chew tried to get up but was unsuccessful. Other times, it impedes the flow of the sentence. Does Usopp start to shout, or does he shout? Do you get what I mean? If not, I'd be happy to go over stuff more. So far though, this is looking great. I'll let some of the other editors know about this forum so they can give you their feedback. 08:36, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I understand. That is more of a grammar issue. Thanks for the feedback anyway, but I was more concerned that the "long summaries" are too long. Since you didn't mention it, I take it that the length is good. If anyone else has any other feedback, regarding anything I wrote, I will be glad to hear it. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 09:02, December 4, 2017 (UTC) You can never have too long of a summary. SeaTerror (talk) 18:57, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, your length is fine. The long summaries are supposed to be pretty detailed, so it's fine if they're longer than average. 21:54, December 4, 2017 (UTC) It isn't a pretty format, but things were set up for a reason they way they are. It made life easy in the old days. I don't think it was meant to last forever, though I did comment I think a few years back when I explain a bit about the layout of the page. (Edit; Overall I'll quickly explain stuff, btw also I agree on the long summery note made here, the more detail the better... The short summer is for editors who are looking for a major event quickly, the long is for those who want the details, at times the panels can be a little busy and hard to read I found, the long summery helps understand events a lot easier and even things you miss.... Notes is for things that you don't ness. mention in the summaries such as notes about something connecting past chapters). Chapters and Episode pages even back when I was a major editor were the one topic nobody wanted to do. Honestly? Its good to see them getting attention even now. I used to do them, after 200 chapters you kinda feel your sanity disappear. To this day... I'm on the Vampire Sphere wika and I made it clear from day 1 I'm not covering chapters. The days of editing chapters on this Wikipedia were that cold and lonely... I am not jealous of anyone who wants to take it upon themselves to tackle hundreds of chapter or episode pages and I just wish you good luck. I hear it gets easier the closer to the finish you get... The problem I found is every week there is a new chapter and episode; there no finish in other words! :-O One-Winged Hawk (talk) 00:26, December 5, 2017 (UTC)